Naruto no Kitsune
by Tatitatianna
Summary: He was special. He had his love for he village, and the hatred of that village to spur him on. Being told at a young age of his hero father, and of his surrogate demon, Naruto Namikaze chooses to live out his fathers legacy and proove to the people of the village hidden in the leaves that the spirit of a young boy scorned is one that never fails to rise from fallen knees.


"We cannot possibly tell him, Hokage-sama."

"We cannot simply keep it from the boy Iruka."

There was an ominous silence, the only sound in the Hokage's office was 2 sets of breathing. Finally, a slight ruffle and a quiet sigh was heard.

"I think for the safety of Naruto, we keep this from him."

"Do you fear the boy, Iruka?" The Hokage's deep voice inquired, his tone had an underlying tone of suspiscion.

The young boy who was hidden away in the ceiling, continues to hold his breath. He had not expected to overhear such a conversation, at first he was confused.. Until Iruka-sensei had said his name. Now, the Hokage was asking his teacher if he feared him.. He felt his heart contrict. All of these years... he had lived in a village where every single person around him hated him. Worse than hate, they taunted him, they beat him, they discluded and neglected a child.. And he hurt everyday for it. Every morning he would put on his smiling goofy face and idiotic tendencies , trying to come off as strong.. uncaring that he was hated. But Kami how it weighed on him. To see the look of contempt in his peers eyes when they looked at him.. to see the malicious glares and horrified looks of the civillians...

"I-I.. Naruto.. that is.."

Naruto shut his eyes tightly, fighting against the tears that were burning behind his eyelids. His throat was screaming in pain, his heart aching as he realized the only person close to him...

"I am afraid that he would abuse his power, he is not mature enough to handle knowing he is the fourths son, let alone the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi."

SMACK. Like a cold hard slap aross the face. Naruto felt his heart stop, his entire body racked with a shiver. What did they mean? They knew his father? The Kyubi was... was... he was...

"Iruka. You lost your parents at a young age as well, and you understand what Naruto is going through.. to an extent. The boy is shunned Iruka, hated for a crime he did not commit. And there are more of you that believe the same about the boy, that he would succumb to the evil of the Kyubi.. But, when I look into those blue eyes... I see Minato. I see the fourth Hokage, the man who stood for nothing but peace. The man who saved our village sacrificing his only son. Minato's blood flows through Naruto's veins. And Naruto is good to the core, there is no hatred in his eyes, there is no revenge in his heart. All I see is a yearning, years of hurt and rejection creating an unmistakable urge for him to prove his worth, to prove his GOODNESS. To prove his loyalty and his love.. Naruto is not an enemy Irkua. Naruto is a child, and his heart remains as such. The life of a shinobi usually wipes away childish tendencies and dreams.. but it doesn't touch that young man."

Naruto felt his body melt. The old man.. he really thought that he was good? That he wasn't a monster..

"Naruto, you may also come out."

He froze again, sweat dropping as he realized the Hokage would have sensed his chakra.. of course.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled in suprise.

The young boy dropped from a hole in the ceiling, he didn't look at his sensei, he just stared at the Hokage. His cerulean eyes were trained on the man. In an act of thanks and respect, Naruto dropped to one knee.

"Hai, Hokage -sama."

Iruki regarded the unusually serious boy wearily, he hadn't meant for him to hear anything he said. He felt terrible that he had exposed his true feelings.. how hated Naruto must feel now.

"I am sure you heard our conversation? How much of it do you understand?"

"The fourth was my father?" Naruto quipped quickly.

"Yes. Your parents were Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki. For your protection we gave you your mothers surname. You may choose to expose your true identity if you wish. You are the sole heir of the Namikaze clan."

"And .. the ... Fox.."

"Ahh.. Naruto. Your father was a courageous man, when Madara Uchiha took control of the demon, he attacked the village. The only way to save the village, was to seal the demon inside someone. Your father risked his life.. and unfortunately the technique your father used to seal the monster.. takes the life of the user. He tried his best to subdue the beast long enough for Madara to be destroyed.. but it wasn't enough. So he took his only son, his newborn son.. and sealed the Kyubi inside of you. He new that the blood that ran through your veins would not hate him for this act of bravery."

Naruto stared at the ground. His father had been right, he wasn't resentful at all for the Kyubi being sealed inside of him.. he was proud that his father could make such a sacrifice for his village. And Naruto was proud.. because even though the villagers didn't see it , even if they'd never realize.. Naruto saved them all. His lips pulled up on the sides and for once.. Naruto actually smiled. It was soft, his eyes shining subtly as he gazed into nothing. His face was peacful, his long blonde hair falling into his face as his goggles were left at home.

"I want to be like my father. I want to become a great shinobi like him... Hokage-sama.. can you help me?" Naruto pleaded.

The Hokage regarded him for a moment, and then smiled hugely.

"Actually Naruto-kun, I have a suprise for you." Sarutobi winked at the young boy, before letting out a long whistle.

3 Anbu black ops suddenly appeared in the room. Iruka stifled a gasp. These weren't just any ANBU, these guys were legendary...

The first was a woman, her curves giving her away as well as her waiste length purple hair. The white ANBU mask that adorned her features bore resemblance to a cat. The second was a man with a mask that looked like wolf, his hair was a shock of silver that quirked to one side. And the third was a man with a mask that bore resemblance of lion, his own shock of black hair sticking up every which way.

"Hai." Simoultanious answeres came from behind masked faces.

"Take off your masks, please." The Hokage ordered.

The ANBU at once reached up and discarded their masks. Naruto's eyes widened.

"This is, Kakashi Hatake: copy ninja, Obito Uchiha: the only other survivor of the Uchiha massacre, and Rin ( She doesnt have a last name so I made one!) Hitoko."

Iruka stared incrediously at the ANBU. How was it possible? Obito was said to be dead...

"They are my most treasured ANBU, the members are actually presumed to be either retired, or ... diceased. It is to protect their identities Naruto-kun. You are not to call any of your mentors by name. They each have an ANBU name given to them, as will you. This is your new team. You will still study at the academy, and you must still work your way through the ranks. However.. with such immense raw power.. I am deciding your training will start NOW. Also, i think it is suitable to tell you that you do posses some kind of kekki genkai. It is not an amazing trait such as the Uchiha, but your father was quite famous for it. Sealing. Your clan's abilities to create seals and manipulate thier usage with their signature chakra enabled your father to come up with a technique that gained him his fame for his stealth. He was known as the flying thunder god, for he was able to use any seal, placed on any object to teleport himself. Teleporting only works with basic seals, you can only teleport to places where specific seals have been placed, but your clan actually manipulates that, and can take even a tattoo on someone from another country, sinply by focusing their chakra and sensing the ink, to create a seal they can flash to. Enemies paper bombs were often made into seals by your father. These 3 infront of you.. well Naruto-kun I have chosen them for a reason. They are your fathers first and only team. Trained by him from genin on. They all know your fathers battle stratagies and abilities, as well as having 2 sharingan users and a medic, I believe you will be able to hone your clans bloodline as well as the Kyubi's power under these instructors. Train hard Naruto-kun.. Or should I say Kitsune."

And Naruto was tossed a small mask. It was white, and the features resembles that of a fox.

"Come, Kistune-san." The silver haired man beckoned the 6 year old boy.

Naruto stared at him for a second, before smiling another real smile. He turned to the Hokage and bowed slightly.

"Arrigato."

"Why do I need to do this again?" A low voice grumbled.

"Because. The other genin don't realize your level Kistune. You need to attempt to blend in."

"But Panther, I am already and ANBU black opps am I not? Why do I need to participate in such mediocre activities."

"It's alright Kitsune, Wolf-san will be with you after all."

"HAI! And we will always be watchin out fer ya !" A loud voice boomed.

Naruto chuckled before smiling at the man in the branch above him.

"Ne, Lion where have you been?"

"Oh ? You didn't hear? Well well Panther, way to keep him out of it. Anyways, you know the story of how Panther here thought I was a goner and replaced Wolf-sans eye with mine as per my request. Well your father saved me of course. So now Wolf and I have .. 1 special eye each. Well I've actually been meeting with the legendary Tsunade! AND... She was actually able to recreate my right eye! Im healed Kitsune. As is Wolf, he is able to.. deactivate it so to speak."

"SUGOI ! She sounds amazing! Congratulations Lion!"

"Hehe, arrigato Kit. Wolf should be here any minute. Panther and I must take our leave now, we each have solo missions to attend to. Be safe Kit.."

The two adults pulled the now 13 year old boy in for a simple embrace, all three resting their masked faces on eachothers.

"Love you."

And they were gone. Naruto sat back on his brach, watching the lazy blue sky as he waited for his always tardy comrade.

"Ne, Kitsune-kun. Are you ready?"

"WOLF!" Naruto cried joyously.

Kakashi had been gone for a month on a solo mission, and had spent the last week preparing his back story for they new genin team, as well as Naruto's cover.

" What did you come up with?"

"Wait. We need to go home first Kit. Where we are safe to talk."

"So I was sent to Suna to study? But am still considered a leaf shinobi? At least the old man told the village of my heritage."

"Hai. And I accompanied you. It is the only way to cover our obvious comradry. Now.. because of this story.. you do not need to hold back completely infront of your peers. You have earned some recognition for your hard work and most leaf Shinobi do not know of the Sand's training programs. But no show of the fox's power."

"Okay." Naruto agreed happily.

He fervently hoped his new team would not be a let down. After training with ANBU for 7 years.. he was far passed Genin level. He knew that he and Kakashi had their work cut out for them.


End file.
